


Sapphira Nyx: Hard Times in La Noscea

by aghastlyapparition



Series: Commissions [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra (Final Fantasy XIV), Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Fantasy, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Writing on Skin, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aghastlyapparition/pseuds/aghastlyapparition
Summary: Au Ra Arcanist Sapphira Nyx picks up a what should be a quick and easy quest from the Yellowjackets, but may have bitten off more than she can chew...





	Sapphira Nyx: Hard Times in La Noscea

**Author's Note:**

> The work was commissioned by Sapphira Nyx. The character of Sapphira belongs to them.

It should be an easy task for an adept Arcanist: locate the bandits’ camp, scare their members out of the local area, and take care of their leader, dead or alive. There was a sizeable sum of gil offered as a reward as well, but such concerns were secondary to Sapphira. The Au Ra woman finished reviewing the quest flier and carefully stuffed it back in her adventurer’s bag before picking herself up from the boulder of worn white seastone which served as a makeshift seat before stretching her road-weary body to its full extension. Her yellow eyes glinted under a pointed fringe of shiny smooth black hair, and her thin, delicate lips turned upward in an unrestrained grin at the prospects laid before her. 

Rarely did such perfect work come her way, and she relished the opportunity to step out of the Arcanists’ Guild and apply some of her practice on less theoretical targets. An excuse to poke around the local area, practice her magic,  _ and  _ do some good while at it? She could almost jump for joy, if not for her well-practiced and well-maintained facade of haughty detachment drilled into her scales by her comparatively affluent upbringing.

Following a decent lead from Limsa Lominsa’s well-meaning but overworked militia, the Yellowjackets, Sapphira had gathered her traveling kit and spellbook before heading out of the city into the windswept rocks and hills of La Noscea. Vylbard’s southern region was dense with rocky outcroppings and sea cliffs, a beautiful land indeed but one packed with any number of potential spots for an outlaw group to take root, out of sight and mind but still within easy reach of main roads or with quick access to the sea for launching pirate raids. Finding the bandit camp had proven so far to be slow going, as Sapphira needed to travel with caution to evade the monsters populating the regions, Without a party to back her up in a fight she’d rather avoid unnecessary confrontation until the quest was taken care of.

The Yellowjackets’ tip paid off partway through the second day of her quest, as Sapphira spotted a thin wisp of smoke emanating from a distant outcropping of boulders nestled on the horizon between rolling hills. “That must be them…”, she mutters under her breath, punctuating with the thought with a scoff. Leaving such an obvious sign pointing straight to their hideout? If they’re all as foolish as she’s imagining now, this quest is as good as done already. Stepping off the road a way, the slim Au Ra nestles under a nearby overhang and waits for nightfall, when she’ll make her move and catch them with their pants down. Dark magic in the dark of night; it’ll be just grand! Stifling a giggle, she steadies her breathing and begins her vigil, practicing arcane equations in her mind to pass the time.

After a tense but ultimately uneventful wait, the sun finally settles on the horizon’s edge and then slips slowly beneath it. Night falls over the rocky hills of La Noscea, although the crags and grassy plateaus remain well-lit by a bright, pale moon already rising high in the cloudless sky. Time to make her move, the Au Ra adventurer thought to herself, emerge beneath to makeshift shelter of the overhang… and out into a semi-circle of blade-wielding bandits, stepping forth from behind nearby rocks and the scattered scrub brush to brandish spears and scimitars in her direction. The gang hems her in against the face of the overhang, tightening their gleaming, sharp-edged circle and leaving her no escape. Sapphira curses herself carelessness in her mind; of course a wanted group of bandits would be on the lookout for anyone coming to claim the price on their heads and be much more accustomed to scouting through the rocky terrain than some naive city guilder.

She lifts both her hands and one of the bandits with a scarred face and hoop earrings thrusts his spear toward her in warning. “No sudden moves, girly. We’ll gut you at the first sign of any spellcasting, you hear?”, he growls, his voice rugged and practically caked in sea salt. Sapphira resumes her movement, much more slowly this time, and raises her hands above her head in surrender. How she would have liked to whip up a quick spell and take of them here and now, but the bristling array of glittering blades before her is an effective deterrent to such a foolhardy gamble. She’ll have to hope they drop their guard later and give her a chance to weave something to take out the entire gang at once. The bandits look on and leer, laughing quietly to themselves as Sapphira’s hands are bound behind her back by the scarred seadog who spoke earlier, and she is roughly hauled off in the direction of their camp. So much for a quick quest completion and easy gil…

The trip back is harsh, as Sapphira is forced to scramble over rocks and through tangled grass with her hands tied tight. More than once she stumbles and falls, only to be roused to her feet by the firm prodding of a spear butt or a wrenching jerk of her arm by one of the bandits. By the time she makes it into their camp her outfit in scratched and torn, and all manner of minor bruises are beginning to bloom across her slender body and the scaled length of her tail.

Torches planted outside of the bandits’ makeshift tents eat away at the moonlit darkness, casting a perimeter of dancing light around the camp. At the center of it all was a small clearing of beaten earth and trampled grass, host to a large fire which seemed to anchor the camp’s activity. Sapphira is dragged past the bandit’s sentries, her captors showing off their prize to as proof of a successful mission. As she approaches the center bonfire, she struggles to count how many figures she sees moving about, backlit by bright flame and shuffling into the various shelters to rouse their resting brethren.

Word of her capture appears to be spreading quickly, and soon as many as three dozen outlaws are assembled in the camp center, running the gamut of Eorzea’s hardier races and covered in hardy muscle and vicious scars each. She was so naive to think she’d stand a chance against them all! Sapphira curses herself as much as the bandits for her predicament as one of her escorts delivers a swift, heavy kick to the back of her leg and forces her to her knees before the assembly. A deep, brassy voice booms over the chuckling and murmurs of the crowd, and the wall of man breaks formation to allow one of them to step forward and address Sapphira and all:

“Gentlemen! It appears we have ourselves a special guest tonight. Our scouts reported a suspicious traveler more intent on staking out our humble little camp than minding their own business, so I figured if they care so much, why not invite them over for a look about?”

The crowd roars with crude laughter at the contrast between the orator’s polite words and cruel undertone. He was a Hyur male, tall, with a full boxed beard and long, brown hair. He was well-built, but certainly not the largest of the bandits, even excluding the few Roegadyn and Elezen in the mix. Still, the confidence with which he addressed his fellow outlaws and the way they stood in rapt attention made it more than clear to Sapphira that he must be their leader. He matches the description on the quest flier well enough, at least. She finally speaks, doing her best to keep her tone steady and defiant:

“Let me go, you low-life! If you do, I promise to walk and leave you all be. If not, you’ll have more trouble than you can handle soon enough.”

The Au Ra Arcanist was certain the Yellowjackets would search for her if she did not return to Limsa Lominsa… but how long would she have to wait before they worried? And if she tipped her hand that she had backup, the bandits may move camp or, even worse, prepare an ambush for them as well. She just needed  _ time. _

“Well well, dearie! So you can talk, and how sweet your pleas are to my boys. They love to hear a woman beg, they do.” A chorus of grunted affirmations from the crowd follow before he continues, “I’d love to let them hear more from such a pretty little thing such as yourself… perhaps we can strike a deal?”

What bargain could he be playing at, she wonders? With little trust and fewer options, she may as well entertain him…

“I’m listening.”

“Good, good. The deal is simple: either we bind you, break you, and sell you into slavery to who-knows-what manner of villain to have their way with, or….”

So much for a fair deal. He’s playing games with her. Sapphira grits her teeth and he smirks at the reaction as he continues:

“...or, if you think you can serve each of my associates here and make them each cum before sunrise, I’ll let you walk for a job well done. If you think you’ll want to leave after all that, haha!”

Disgusting. A perverted offer, presented shamelessly. The thought of lowering herself to pleasing a crowd of low-lives and vagabonds didn’t appeal to her pride, but that pride was a small price to pay for a chance at freedom. Even if his offer could not be trusted, it would certainly buy more time for the Yellowjackets to realize that something had gone awry with her quest.

She raises her chin, somehow managing a shred of dignity even as she sits on her knees in the dirt. Then, she nods, and throws it all away.

“Bahaha, wise choice! Get at her, boys! She’s only got until sunrise, don’t keep her waiting!”

Like a pack of dogs given permission to feed, the crowd of outlaws breaks rank and descends up her. Dirty hands grope at her body, squeezing roughly wherever they can find purchase on her flesh. Her upper arms, her sides… the impressive swell of her chest, the plump firmness of her butt and thighs: all are pinched, prodded, and squeezed, held in calloused palms and kneaded until she ached. Somewhere in this slavering pile a belt is undone, the first of many. Her wrist is taken, twisted in a firm grip, and placed up a rod-hard erection. The unmistakable sensation of hot, throbbing flesh caused her to shiver with disgust as it made the reality of her situation all-too-real: she was going to have to get this man off, and fast… and then another, and another, and dozens more after. It was going to be a long night.

“Look at this limp-wristed slut, can you even feel that?”

One of the other bandits nudges Sapphira closer to her recipient’s cock his knee, spitting in the dirt beside her.

Another chimes in, even as he reaches down to pull Sapphira’s hips up to cup her ass in his wiry fingers, “Gyeheheh, she’ll have plenty of time to practice once she’s bought by some horny old bugger in the city! Isn’t that right, girly?”

Her cheeks grow hot with shame as they discuss her situation casually while carrying out their molestation. A few more in the crowd have pulled out their own members as well to begin stroking along to the sight of her jerking off their comrade. There’s a variety of dicks present, cut and uncut alike, but the fact that they skew toward the side of long and thick is not lost on her. She feels a quiver between her legs, a primal flex of her pelvic floor at the sight of so many fat cocks. The man was right, though… she’d have to swallow her pride (among other things) and put some earnest effort in if she wanted to meet the leader’s terms.

Sapphira releases the stiff meat in her hands to bring them both to her mouth, summoning a thick gob of saliva to drool down past her lips and coat the undersides of her fingers and the soft, smooth interior of her palm. Reaching out again towards that impatient, swollen erection, her hand glides over the veiny surface from head to base with a slick, wet sound. He groans in response, tilting his head back to enjoy her delicate handjob. Not one to practice half-measures, even at the task of whoring herself out for her own freedom, the Au Ra Arcanist looks around the circle of stiff cocks surrounding her and grabs one hovering just ahead of her face. Doing her best to ignore the overpowering, sweaty musk as she draws him closer, she opens her mouth with a soft exhale and wraps her lips around his head, tasting salty-sweet precum as he pushes insistently against her wet tongue. Her mouth occupied, she reaches out blindly to her side, her arm brushing against a veritable forest of eager erections before she manages to zero in and take a third one in her spare hand.

“Now that’s more like it! I’m sure you can do better than that, though!”

The outlaw in her mouth, a swarthy Hyur with thick, hairy forearms, takes hold of Sapphira’s horns pulls her head toward his pelvis with a swift jerk, his cock slamming roughly against the back of her mouth before sliding down her throat. She gags, pushing spittle and mucus up from her distended neck as she struggles to calm her body. His grip is firm, vice-like, holding her down as her stretched throat aches and her lungs begin to scream for air. Tears well up unbidden in her eyes, and her cheeks flush red as the bandit holds the forced deepthroat to the last second before pulling her off of his cock with a grunt. Sapphira has barely a moment to catch a gasping breath before he pushes her down again, and again, now fucking her face in earnest with long strokes, pushing roughly against the sore interior of her mouth and throat as pleasures himself with her body.

“ _ Grrah!  _ Take this, you bitch!”, he growls through gritted teeth, slamming her bruised lips and nose against his stomach once more and holding her down again. His dick pulses within her, dumping a sickeningly warm, thick load directly down her throat. He allows her mouth to milk the first few shots from him before pulling out, leaving a trail of strongly-scented semen across her tongue as pops the head of his cock out past her lips and allows the last of his contractions to send a series of fat, pearly ropes across her face and hair.

The outlaw looks down at the sputtering, cum-covered mess before him, his quickly-deflating member sliding down her face. With a derisive grunt, he pushes her head toward the dirt and releases her horns.

“That’s one.”, he says, spitting on the ground before her before turning and pushing his way through the gathered crowd to relieve himself at the edge of the camp. Sapphira does not even have time to formulate a defiant comeback before the next bandit in line steps up and makes use of her mouth in much the same way.

The crowd of hung, horny outlaws grows restless watching their prisoner squeeze out another round of cum with her hands, the sticky liquid landing on her torn and stained clothing and falling across her chest to slide down between her breasts. Suddenly, Sapphira feels rough hands grab at her ass, and she releases a muffled squeal from her cock-stuffed mouth as she is hauled to her feet by her hips, the grip already on her head forcing her to crane forward at the waist and present her backside to all assembled. Her grip on the members in her hands tightened, more for balance than anything, and one of the men she is holding on to leans over to deliver a sharp smack to one of her full, firm cheeks.

“Watch it, whore! Or it’ll be your face I go for next time.”, he warns. She does her best to comply, loosening her grip and allowing her fingers to glide over his wet shaft as she massages under his head with steady circles from her thumb. Satisfied, he lowers his arm and enjoys the sensation of her handjob.

Behind Sapphira, though, she can hear two heavy footfalls as someone steps forward. Her eyes struggle to look over her shoulder, but with her head held in place and a thick cock buried deep in her throat she is unable to get a look at the man getting ready to take her from behind. Her body tenses as two fat fingers are pushed inside of her without foreplay or preamble, squelching around inside of her pussy in clumsy piston strokes.

“Haha, this slut is already sopping wet! Guess she wants it after all!”

She recognizes the voice as that of the bandit leader, and a chorus of jeering laughter and shameful insults follow his words. His fingers are removed, their presence replaced with the pressure of a large, swollen phallus pressing against her tense entrance. He clasps her ass in his hands and spits between her cheeks before pushing a thumb into the tight ring of her asshole and his cock into the wet, tight warmth of her pussy.

Sapphira cries and moans as she is penetrated from behind, her eyes growing wide and wider still as the bandit’s thick cock fills her up and bumps painfully against her cervix, pushing insistently against it and causing a new rush to tears to well at the corners of her eyes. The heat of his hips indicates there is some distance still between them… how long could his cock be?

He begins to thrust, now, slowly drawing his length from her before sliding in and bottoming out again and again. She can feel a pressure begin to build within her, and her brows furrow in disgust as she realizes that it is a spark of pleasure that is growing inside her body, fueled by the way he stretches her completely and stoked by the soreness in her throat, her limbs, the tug on her asshole, the sharp collision within her each time he thrusts against her insides. As he picks up the pace, so do her moans, her mouth vibrating with cries of pleasure around a succession of cocks all dumping though load against her lips, across her tongue, down her throat.

For the first time that night, she cums. The pleasure building in core releases like the crack of a whip, spreading across her body in electric pulses that cause her legs to shake and her body to rock with a series of contractions that serve only to cause more pleasure as her insides wrap tighter around the cock assaulting her. She squirts, ejaculating hard against the dirt, down her thighs, against the very man who had captured her. He doesn’t stop thrusting, and soon she cums again, and again. She feels as if she could pass out…

They bandits aren’t ready to offer her that luxury, as their leader himself taking his sweet time with her from behind before he deigns to fill her with a sizable load, draining his massive cock inside her pussy and causing his creampie to spurt out past her lips and run down her legs. He pushes her off of him, stroking his half-erect monster lazily. With their leading having had the first taste of her insides, it is open season on the Au Ra’s cum-filled pussy and tight little asshole. The bandits start a train on her, fucking her holes raw in an unceasing procession as those who wait they turn or are ready for another round make sport of drawing and writing obscenities on their fucktoy’s filthy, exposed body.

Hours later, and a hint of sunlight peeks above the distant horizon. Sapphira Nix lies slumped to the ground, her body a filthy canvas of cum and scrawled writing indicating exactly how much of a whore she is, how many loads she has swallowed, exactly who was the first, and last, to cum inside her gaping asshole. All night, they used her, taking breaks before coming around again, refreshed and ready to go. Forget the bandits’ offer to make each of them cum once before sunup… she must have taken them all three, four times each. It was only when the leader himself finished with her in his lap, her legs help up and spread open for all to see, did he order his men to clean up and pack the camp.

The fun’s over, he said, letting his monster of a cock slip out of her and his creampie to splatter to the ground below. Should get moving before her friends show up, she thought she heard him say. It was difficult to tell much of anything through the heady haze draped over her abused, well-fucked frame. She must have cum more times than the bandits on their leader’s cock alone. What about the girl, they said. Leave her, a broken bitch is no good as a slave anyway. No one wants damaged goods. There was laughter, followed by a flurry of activity as the camp was packed up around her as she lay half-comatose in the dirt.

By the time the Yellowjackets show up to find her, nothing remains of the camp aside from trampled earth, discarded trash, and Sapphira Nix, passed out cold and naked on the ground. So much for a quick and easy quest.

**Author's Note:**

> My works and info can also be found [here.](https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/aghastlyapparition/profile)


End file.
